the Girl in the Mirror-What the future holds
by WildWitch
Summary: HEY! This is the 2. chapter on my story "HP and the Girl in the Mirror"! When Harry looks into a mirror, he see a girl. Who is she? Involves James, Lily, Ron, Herm, Draco, Sirius, Dumblesore... And a little Draco/Herm-romance.. Wanna read the 1.chapter, c


Harry Potter and the girl in the mirror

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of the characters+++ belongs to the Great J.K.Rowling! 

Please review afterwards. Let me know what you think! Read the first chapter by clicking my name! Please r/r!!!! 

Harry Potter and the girl in the mirror 

Chapter 2

'Harry, there's something I need to tell you…' Lily said and looked quickly from Harry to James, who gave her an encouraging look, then back on Harry again. 

'The girl you saw in the mirror was your sister. She was born the night before we were killed. I took her out in the garden, when I heard our front door being knocked down, and you, Harry, crying. I ran inside. I didn't brought the little baby girl, course I knew what'd happened, and was hoping she might get rescued…' Lily stopped talking. Tears were streaming down her face now. Shining tears, as clear as water. James, who was holding one arm around her, continued the story. 

'We were very lucky. When Voldemort'd killed us, and was "defeated" by you, Lily's best friend found the little, crying baby, your sister. She was the first to get there. She said to Dumbledore here (James turned his head to Dumbledore, and back again) that she would like to raise the girl. She promised to take very good care of her, and move to a safer place. She did so. She took the little baby and moved to Norway, where they lived amongst the muggles. They were protected by the same curse as you, Harry. No dark wizard, or wizard with cruel intentions, could harm you as long as you were under that curse. I didn't give you many details, but that's not important as long as you understand it.' Harry finally got his speech back. 

'Yes..' he said hoarsely. He still couldn't believe what was happening. He was talking to his parents. It was just unbelievable. He should've give them a hug, but something prevented him from doing it. Maybe it was the light that surrounded them. After all, they were dead. So all he could say was: 'I understand. Why.. why didn't anyone tell me?' Now it was Dumbledore's time to talk. 

'We did what was best for you, Harry. At least we think so. No one except me, Sirius and Remus knew. We didn't tell you, 'course it could put you both you and your sister in danger. God knows what would happen if you tried to contact her. She doesn't know she's a witch, and doesn't go to a school like Hogwarts. They don't have a school in Norway, and it wouldn't be smart if she went to Hogwarts. Sooner or later you'd find out.' 

'So why did I see her in the mirror now?' Harry asked again. 

'Well… we've found a way now… she can come to Hogwarts. I was supposed to tell you after classes. I've no idea why you saw her in that mirror, though.' Dumbledore looked at Lily and James. 

'We don't know either. Even though we're… well… dead, we don't know everything. We didn't even know you'd found another way to protect them.' Lily said, wiping her tears away. 

Harry suddenly remembered a thing Dumbledore'd said earlier. 

'You said you didn't know who the girl was.' He said to Dumbledore, who smiled. 

'No.. I didn't know who she was at that moment, but it's quite obvious now. You said the girl had flaming red hair and nutty brown eyes. I never saw the girl with hair. The last time I saw her she was only 1 day old, and didn't have hair, of course, but her eyes was light green then. People change of course.' he answered. 

'We have to go now.' James said. 'We only came here to tell you this.'

Sirius, who'd been standing beside Harry without a word, spoke. 

'You came out from my wand…' he said. 'You should've used Harry's.. or Dumbledore's.' A shadow fell over Sirius' face as he said this. 

'Give me one reason why, Padfoot.' James said. 

'I failed you.' Sirius answered shortly.

'No, you didn't.' it was Lily's time to speak. 'We trusted you. We trusted Peter and Remus as well. Who'd think that little rat would fail us? I surely didn't -not James either. You did have a perfect plan. We agreed, remember? But sometimes things just don't turn out the way it should.' 

Harry could one tear escaping from Sirius' dark, "dead" eyes, which he hastily wiped away. Sirius never cried. Never. Not even when he was standing right in front of his two best friend for the first time for almost 15 years. I guess it was because he'd spent 12 years in Azkaban. He never was the same man after that. He still had that dead look full of hatred. Well.. not always… 

'Prongs… Lily… I.. I tried…' Sirius said.

'We know you did, Padfoot.' James said. 'But we really have to go now. See you in.. well.. hopefully a long time yet!' With that, they were surrounded by a light blue, golden smoke, and disappeared. Harry, Dumbledore and Sirius stood there for a long time, without one word. They didn't spoke until the bell rang. Dumbledore looked at his watch. 'You've missed the 1. lesson, Harry. I think you should go back to your friends now, and continue classes. And please don't tell your friends about your sister, or what happened. Not yet, if it's fine with you. I know it wont be easy to continue classes and pretend nothing happened, but please try. I can't quite believe what just happened either.. yet…' Dumbledore said with an understanding look and a smile. 

'No… I'm fine, really… I'll better get going now then…' Harry said hoarsely. 

'Wait a minute, Harry.' Sirius suddenly stopped him. 'Dumbledore, you said you've found another way to protect them. I didn't know about that.' 

'Yes. We've found a way.' Dumbledore answered. 

'So.. does that mean that…' Dumbledore fulfilled the sentence for Sirius. 

'That Harry can live at your place, yes.' He said. 

That's it for now! Please scroll down and review. Tell me whether I should continue the story or not! Thanx to all you who reviewed my 1. chapter! Love ya! (That doesn't go to the flamers…) 

Thanx for reading anyway..


End file.
